disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse (también llamado Ratón Mickey) es un personaje de dibujos animados y emblema de la compañía Disney. Creado en 1928, éste ratón tiene un origen disputado. La leyenda oficial explica que fue creado por Walt Disney durante un viaje en tren de vuelta a California tras descubrir que no poseía el copyright de Oswald, el conejo afortunado, por lo que concibió un ratoncito vivaz de orejas grandes que quiso llamar Mortimer, ''pero a ''Lilian, ''su esposa, le pareció un nombre demasiado pretencioso y le sugirió ''Mickey. (Según Bob Thomas la leyenda del nombre es ficticia y cita el caso de un personaje llamado Mortimer Mouse que nació en 1936, tío de Minnie Mouse. 16 De. 2000 - 15 Oct. 2016) La versión más verosímil es que el personaje fue creado por el dibujante Ub Iwerks, a petición de Disney, para compensar la pérdida de los derechos de Oswald, el conejo afortunado, a manos de la Universal. Lo cierto es que Mickey no es más que una variación del personaje de Oswald. A Walt Disney hay que atribuirle tanto la voz del personaje (lo interpretó durante 17 años) como la personalidad y el carácter del ratón, sus animadores decían que el ratón tenía la misma personalidad de su creador. The Walt Disney Company celebra el cumpleaños de Mickey el 18 de noviembre de 1928, a raíz del estreno de Steamboat Willie, primer cortometraje sonoro de dibujos animados, y tercera aparición del ratón. Walt Disney prestó su voz al personaje desde 1929 hasta 1946, cuando fue sustituido por el técnico de sonido Jimmy MacDonald. Desde 1983 la voz es de Wayne Allwine. A lo largo de los años Mickey ha aparecido en dibujos animados, tiras cómicas, videojuegos y se ha convertido en el icono de la compañía Walt Disney. Primeros éxitos The Gallopin' Gaucho fue el segundo cortometraje protagonizado por Mickey que produjo Walt Disney. The Walt Disney Company no logró, sin embargo, encontrar un distribuidor para la película, que se estrenó después del éxito del tercer corto del personaje, Steamboat Willie, el 30 de diciembre de 1928. Por ese motivo, aunque fue el segundo cortometraje de Mickey Mouse en cuanto a su producción, fue el tercero en ser estrenado. Tanto Mickey como su novia Minnie habían aparecido ya en el primer corto de la serie, Plane Crazy, que se estrenó el 15 de mayo de 1928 y no obtuvo el éxito esperado. Disney e Iwerks volvieron a intentar captar el interés de la audiencia con una nueva película sobre los mismos personajes, The Gallopin' Gaucho. La animación del filme corrió exclusivamente a cargo de Iwerks. The Gallopin' Gaucho pretendía ser una parodia de una película de Douglas Fairbanks, titulada The Gaucho, estrenada poco antes, el 21 de noviembre de 1927. La acción se desarrolla en la Pampa argentina, y Mickey es el propio gaucho. El protagonista monta un ñandú en lugar de un caballo. Llega al bar y restaurante Cantina Argentina, aparentemente para relajarse tomando una copa y fumando. En el restaurante se encuentra a la camarera y bailarina Minnie Mouse, y un parroquiano, que no es otro que Pete Pata Palo (en inglés Peg Leg Pete, más tarde Black Pete, Bad Pete o solamente Pete), presentado como un forajido. El papel de villano de Pete había quedado ya establecido en las series de las Comedias de Alicia y Oswald, el conejo afortunado. Este corto, sin embargo, representa su primer encuentro con Mickey y Minnie. Los dos últimos parecen no conocerse, aunque ambos habían aparecido juntos ya en Plane Crazy. Minnie baila un tango y los dos personajes masculinos se pelean por ella. Pete intenta apresurar el final de la pelea raptando a Minnie, y llevándosela en su caballo, pero Mickey le sigue a lomos de su ñandú y pronto se pone a su altura. Mickey y Pete entablan entonces un duelo a espada, de la que el primero sale victorioso, rescatando a la damisela en apuros. El corto termina con la imagen de Mickey y Minnie, a lomos del ñandú, perdiéndose en el horizonte. En entrevistas posteriores, Iwerks comentaría que en The Gallopin' Gaucho pretendía presentar a Mickey como un espadachín aventurero, semejante a los personajes que solía representar en el cine Douglas Fairbanks. Las personalidades tanto de Mickey como de Minnie son, sin embargo, muy diferentes de como llegarían a ser en años posteriores. Mickey es todavía un personaje muy parecido a Oswald, aunque Disney estaba trabajando ya en darle una personalidad propia. Como resultado de estos trabajo, se creó el siguiente cortometraje de Mickey, el segundo en ser estrenado y el primero que realmente llamó la atención del público: Steamboat Willie. La llegada del sonoro Steamboat Willie fue estrenada por primera vez el 18 de noviembre de 1928 en el Colony Theather, y fue dirigida por Walt Disney y Ub Iwerks. Iwerks ejerció de nuevo como jefe de animación, asistido por Johnny Cannon, Les Clark, Wilfred Jackson y Dick Lundy. Este cortometraje era una parodia de Steamboat Bill Jr (El héroe del río), de Buster Keaton, estrenada el 12 de mayo del mismo año. A pesar de ser la tercera aparición de Mickey, este cortometraje está considerado como el verdadero debut del personaje. Este corto de animación no fue el primero que combinó sonido, música y diálogos sincronizados. El Fleischer Studios había estrenado una serie de animaciones sonoras usando el sistema De Forest a mediados de los años 20. A pesar de eso, la idea de hacer un corto sonoro le vino a Walt Disney tras ver un corto de las Aesop's Film Fables, titulado Dinner Time. Steamboat Willie fue, sin embargo, el primer corto sonoro que alcanzó una fama importante. A día de hoy aun se debate sobre quien fue el autor de la música original del corto. Ha sido atribuida a, entre otros, Wilfred Jackson, Carl Stalling o Bert Lewis, pero no hay ninguna conclusión definitiva. El propio Walt puso la voz tanto de Mickey como de Minnie, aunque no había diálogos, solo ruidos tipo risas, lloros, gritos. La historia nos muestra a Mickey pilotando el Steamboat mientras silba una pegadiza melodía. Al momento aparece el capitán del barco, el Capitán Pete y lo echa, para conducir él. Se detiene el barco para recoger la carga, y cuando están a punto de zarpar otra vez aparece Minnie que ha perdido el barco. Mickey la ayuda a subir con una grúa. Una vez en el barco una cabra, del cargamento de animales del barco, se come la partitura de Minnie, que tenía escrita la famosa canción Turkey in the Straw. Entonces Mickey usará el rabo del animal, usándolo en un fonógrafo y sonará la melodía. Acto seguido empezará a usar a diferentes animales como instrumentos musicales. El Capitán Pete, molesto por el ruido de la música, obliga a Mickey a trabajar. El corto finaliza con la imagen de Mickey pelando patatas. El público que acudió al estreno de este cortometraje se quedó muy impresionado por el uso de la música con fines cómicos. Las películas sonoras representaban todavía una gran innovación, ya que la primera película sonora de la historia, El cantante de jazz con Al Jolson, se había estrenado el 6 de octubre de 1927, y en menos de un año muchas salas de Estados Unidos ya habían instalado equipos de sonido para este tipo de películas. Walt Disney estaba dispuesto a aprovechar las ventajas que este nuevo sistema ofrecía, ya que muchos otros estudios aun seguían produciendo cortos mudos de animación que dificilmente podían competir con Disney. Mickey Mouse pasó a ser rápidamente uno de los personajes de animación más populares de su época, cosa que permitió a Walt estrenar de nuevo los dos primeros cortos de su ratón: Plane Crazy y The Gallopin' Gaucho (no había sido estrenado). Originalmente mudos, se les incorporó sonido y aumentaron la popularidad del dibujo. The Barn Dance (1929) sería su cuarta aparición como personaje, ya muy famoso. Pero Mickey no hablaría hasta The Karnival Kid (1929) cuando pronunciaría sus primeras palabras: "Hot dogs! Hot dogs!" Roles Mickey pretendiente The Barn Dance (El baile del granero), estrenado el 14 de marzo de 1929, sería el primero de los doce cortos estrenados ese año. Dirigido por Walt Disney con Ub Iwerks como jefe de animación, la novedad de esta producción es ver a Mickey rechazado por Minnie en favor de Pete. Pete, anteriormente presentado como un bandido, se comporta aquí como un educado caballero, mientras Mickey no hace el papel del héroe sino de un joven y bastante ineficaz pretendiente. Sus lamentaciones y tristeza por su fracaso muestran a un Mickey excepcionalmente sensible y vulnerable. Se comentó, sin embargo, que Disney solo buscaba la empatía del público hacia el personaje. Aparición de los guantes "¿Te has preguntado alguna vez porqué llevamos estos guantes blancos?"- Varios personajes. The Opry House, estrenado el 28 de marzo de 1929, fue el segundo cortometraje de aquel año, y el primero que introdujo los guantes blancos en los personajes. Mickey llevaría estos guantes en la mayoría de sus siguientes apariciones. Una de las razones más verosímiles del añadido de los guantes sería poder distinguir a los personajes cuando sus cuerpos estaban pegados, ya que todos ellos eran de color negro (Mickey no apareció en color hasta The Band Concert, El concierto de la banda, en 1935). en Disneyland.]] Mickey como animal When the Cat's Away, estrenado el 18 de abril de 1929, era en esencia una versión de Alice Rattled by Rats (15 de enero de 1926), una de las Comedias de Alicia. Significó la segunda aparición del villano Kat Nipp (tras The Opry House). Kat Nipp es un gato antropomórfico que siempre está borracho. Un día sale de casa para ir a cazar. En ese momento una banda de ratones invaden la casa en busca de comida. Entre ellos están Mickey y Minnie. Lo inusual de este corto es ver a los dos ratones con el tamaño y el comportamiento de dos ratones reales, mientras que las producciones anteriores y posteriores a este corto presentaban a Mickey y a Minnie como dos ratones antropomórficos del tamaño de pequeños seres humanos. Mickey como soldado El cuarto cortometraje de Mickey también se considera inusual. Fue The Barnyard Battle, estrenado el 25 de abril de 1929, y se ve a Mickey como soldado dispuesto en primera linea para la guerra. Transición Los años de la Gran Depresión El duodécimo y último corto de Mickey de 1929 fue Jungle Rhythm. Estrenado el 15 de noviembre cuenta la historia de Mickey en pleno safari en algún lugar de África. Montado en elefante y armado con una escopeta, sus problemas empiezan cuando se cruzan en su camino un león y un oso. Mickey tiene la idea de empezar a tocar música para calmarlos, y el resto del corto consiste en varios animales de la selva bailando la música de Mickey. Las melodías van desde Yankee Doodle y Turkey in the Straw hasta Auld Lang Syne, The Blue Danube y Aloha `Oe. Primeras tiras cómicas Hasta el momento Mickey había aparecido en quince exitosos cortometrajes y había pasado a ser uno de los personajes animados más conocidos por el público. La King Features Syndicate pidió a Disney una licencia para usar a Mickey y sus compañeros de reparto en una serie de tiras cómicas. Walt aceptó y la primera tira saldría a la luz el 13 de enero de 1930, con guión del propio Walt Disney, dibujos de Ub Iwerks y entintado de Win Smith. La primera semana las tiras fueron una adaptación parcial de Plane Crazy y Minnie fue el primer personaje en incorporarse al reparto junto a Mickey. Las tiras publicadas entre el 13 de enero y el 31 de mayo de 1930 han sido regularmente recopiladas en un álbum completo bajo el título genérico de Lost on a Desert Island (Perdidos en una isla desierta). De música clásica Al mismo tiempo que se publicaban las tiras, Disney produjo dos nuevos cortometrajes de Mickey. El primero de ellos fue The Barnyard Concert (El concierto del corral), estrenado el 3 de marzo de 1930. Vemos a Mickey como director de orquesta. Los únicos personajes reconocibles de cortos anteriores son Clarabella tocando la flauta, y Horacio con el tambor. Ambos interpretan una cómica adaptación de Poet and Peasant, de Franz von Suppé, aunque muchos de los gags usados en este corto ya se habían visto en producciones anteriores. El segundo fue estrenado el 14 de marzo de 1930, bajo el título de Fiddlin' Around, aunque es más conocido como Just Mickey. Ambos títulos describen con precisión el desarrollo del corto, que no es más que Mickey haciendo un solo de violín. Es notable por la emotiva interpretación que hace el ratón del final de la ópera Guillermo Tell, el Träumerei (Reverie) de Robert Schumann y la Rapsodia Húngara Nº2 de Franz Liszt. jajaja El adiós de Iwerks El siguiente cortometraje de Mickey fue Cactus Kid, estrenado el 11 de abril de 1930. A pesar de que el título lleve a pensar que es una parodia de las películas del oeste, en realidad se trataba de una nueva versión de The Gallopin' Gaucho, aunque esta vez la acción se trasladaba desde Argentina a México. Mickey es de nuevo un viajero solitario que entra en una taberna y flirtea con una bailarina, de nuevo Minnie. El rival vuelve a ser Pete, llamado aquí Peg-Leg Pedro, en la que es su primera aparición con una pata de palo, algo que sería habitual en años posteriores. El ñandú original es aquí sustituido por Horacio, en su última aparición como animal no antropomórfico. La relevancia de este cortometraje viene dada porque sería el último que animaría Ub Iwerks. Poco antes del estreno de Cactus Kid, Ub Iwerks había abandonado a Disney para abrir su propio estudio. El resultado fue la serie conocida como Flip the Frog (la rana Flip) con el primer cortometraje de animación sonoro en color, titulado Fiddlesticks. Creó también otras dos series: Willie Whopper y Comicolor. Su éxito amenazaba el predominio que Disney había alcanzado en la industria del cine de dibujos animados. Esta separación se considera un punto de inflexión tanto en las carreras de Walt Disney como de Mickey Mouse. El primero perdió al que había sido su amigo y confidente desde 1919. El segundo perdió al responsable de su diseño original y el director y/o animador de la mayoría de los cortos estrenados hasta aquel momento. Y para muchos se fue el auténtico creador de Mickey Mouse. Se considera a Walt como la inspiración para el personaje, pero Iwerks creó el diseño original y los primeros dibujos de Mickey fueron obra, parcial o totalmente, de Iwerks. Es por ello que algunos historiadores consideran que Iwerks debería ser reconocido como el actual creador de Mickey. Resaltan que los primeros dibujos de Mickey estaban acreditados como "A Walt Disney Comic, drawn by Ub Iwerks" (dibujados por Ub Iwerks). Pero las ultimas reediciones de esos primeros dibujos tienden a acreditar a Walt Disney unicamente. En cualquier caso, Disney y su equipo continuaron con la producción de las series de Mickey. El ratón siguió apareciendo regularmente en cortos animados hasta 1942, y otra vez de 1946 a 1952. Pero volviendo a 1930 a Walt se le presentaba otro problema; la continuación de las tiras cómicas tras la marcha de Iwerks. Al principio Walt continuó escribiendo los guiones y Win Smith los dibujaba. Sin embargo, los intereses de Walt se fueron decantando cada vez más hacia la animación y Smith tuvo que encargarse también de guionizar las tiras. A Smith, aparentemente, no le apetecía encargarse de todo el trabajo; guión, dibujo y entintado. Esto es evidente tras su repentina dimisión. Otra razón podría ser que Walt Disney era un hombre de muy díficil carácter, y Smith no soportaba la total falta de libertad creativa que Walt le imponía. Walt Disney tuvo que buscar un sustituto para Smith entre el resto de su equipo y, por motivos que se desconocen, escogió a Floyd Gottfredson, un recién llegado al estudio. Gottfredson era un joven que estaba impaciente por entrar en el mundo de la animación, y no le hizo mucha gracia su nuevo trabajo como creador de las tiras cómicas. Walt le prometió que solo sería temporal y que pronto volvería a la división de animación. Gottfredson aceptó, y su trabajo "temporal" duró desde el 5 de mayo de 1930 hasta el 15 de noviembre de 1975. Los cómics Floyd Gottfredson inició su trabajo en las tiras cómicas continuando la historia que sus predecesores habían desarrollado desde el 1 de abril de 1930. Esta historia se completó el 20 de setiembre de 1930 y se recopiló más tarde en forma de álbum, con el título de Mickey Mouse in Death Valley (Mickey Mouse en el Valle de la Muerte). Esta primera aventura amplió el reparto de personajes que hasta entonces solo incluía a Mickey y a Minnie. Fueron las primeras apariciones en cómic de Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar y Pete Pata Palo. También fue la presentación del abogado corrupto Sylvester Shyster y del tío de Minnie, Mortimer Mouse. La siguiente historia fue Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers, publicada entre el 22 de setiembre y el 26 de diciembre de 1930, donde se presentaron los padres de Minnie: Marcus Mouse y su esposa. Estas dos historias iniciaron lo que pasaría a ser una división entre el cómic y la animación. Mientras los cortos animados continuaron en su línea tradicional de comedia, las tiras cómicas combinaban comedia y aventuras. Las aventuras de Mickey continuaron apareciendo en tiras cómicas y después en álbumes durante todo el siglo XX y el siglo XXI. Mickey fue el protagonista de la serie MM Mickey Mouse Mystery Magazine, publicada en Italia entre 1999 y 2001. Mickey en color [[Archivo:Mickey_Band_Concert.png|thumb|210px|Mickey en su primer corto en color The Band Concert.]] En 1935 Walt Disney estrenó el cortometraje The Band Concert (El concierto de la banda), que fue el primer corto de Mickey Mouse en Technicolor. La historia nos presenta a Mickey como director de una orquesta al aire libre, tocando la obertura de Guillermo Tell y despúes La tormenta. La orquesta está formada por el Pato Donald (en su tercera aparición en un corto de Mickey) que interrumpe el concierto tocando Turkey in the Straw con su flauta, Goofy (clarinete) y un personaje similar (¿''Gideon Goat''?) (trombón), Clarabelle (flauta), Horace (percusión), Peter Pig (trompeta) y Paddy Pig (tuba). En 1994 obtuvo el tercer puesto en la lista 50 Greatest Cartoons (los 50 mejores dibujos animados de la historia). El éxito de Mickey Mouse era tan grande que en ese mismo año la Sociedad de Naciones premió a Disney con una medalla de oro, declarando a Mickey "símbolo internacional de buena voluntad". Numerosas personalidades públicas declararon su admiración por Mickey Mouse, incluyendo a la actriz Mary Pickford, al presidente de Estados Unidos Delano Roosevelt, a Benito Mussolini e incluso al rey de Inglaterra, Jorge V. El aprendiz de brujo ] A finales de los años 30 Mickey Mouse había perdido popularidad, ya que los gustos del público se iban decantando cada vez más hacia los largometrajes, hecho que inquietó a Walt Disney. Uno de los personajes creados para uno de los cortos de Mickey, el Pato Donald (Donald Duck) había adquirido serie propia, y demostró ser más popular que su compañero el ratón y, sobretodo, más rentable. Walt, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse todavía de su personaje clave, con lo que ideó un cortometraje especial que se concebiría como la reaparición de Mickey Mouse: El aprendiz de brujo, que sería totalmente mudo excepto por la música de Paul Dukas, en quien estaba basado el cortometraje. Los guionistas sugirieron que el protagonista del corto podría ser Mudito (o Tontín), el enano mudo de la película de Walt Disney Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (1938), pero Walt insistió en usar a Mickey. La producción del cortometraje empezó en 1938, cuando Walt coincidió en un restaurante de Hollywood con el famoso director de orquesta Leopold Stokowski, que se ofreció a grabar la música gratis, con lo que reunió un equipo de unos cien músicos de Los Angeles para tocar y grabar la banda sonora de los nueve minutos de duración del cortometraje. El departamento de animación del estudio trabajó en el que era el proyecto más ambicioso del estudio. El animador Fred Moore rediseñó a Mickey Mouse otorgandole más peso y volumen, de acuerdo con la tecnología de la época. También se le añadieron pupilas para dotar a su cara de mayor expresividad. Todo en la película se hizo prestando especial atención a los detalles y a la creatividad: los colores, el ritmo, la animación del personaje y de los efectos. El brujo sin nombre de El aprendiz de brujo fue llamado Yensid: Disney deletreado a la inversa. Todos estos esfuerzos iban a salir muy caros, unos 125.000 dólares, un precio que Walt y, sobretodo, su hermano y socio Roy, sabían que no iban compensarse en taquilla. La mayoría de los cortometrajes de Disney habían costado unos 40.000 dólares, que eran unos 10.000 dólares más que el presupuesto medio de cualquier corto hecho fuera de los estudios Disney. El cortometraje más rentable del estudio, Los tres cerditos, había recaudado 60.000 dólares en taqulla. Siguiendo el consejo de Stokowski Walt decidió ampliar el cortometraje al estilo de su serie de cortos Silly Symphonies, pero concebido como un largometraje, formado por varias escenas donde la animación se combinaba con la música clásica, y donde El aprendiz de brujo sería una de ellas. Para proveer a la película de una continuidad, Walt reclutó al compositor y crítico musical Deems Taylor como maestro de ceremonias que introducía y explicaba cada uno de los segmentos. Stokowski sugirió el título de Fantasía (que literalmente significaba "Una mezcla de temas familiares con variaciones e interludios") que pasó a ser finalmente el título definitivo (el título inicial era The Concert Feature). Con El aprendiz de brujo casi completo, el resto de la producción de Fantasia se inició a principios de 1939, prestando la misma atención por el detalle y la cuidada animación en todos los demás segmentos de la película. A pesar de que la película se puede considerar un fracaso de Walt Disney, consagró a Mickey Mouse como uno de los iconos definitivos del estudio, y la imagen de Mickey con el traje de brujo ha sido durante décadas el emblema de Walt Disney. Últimos años Historia reciente *El 18 de noviembre de 1978, a raíz del 50 aniversario, Mickey Mouse se convirtió en el primer personaje de dibujos animados en obtener una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. La estrella se encuentra en el 6925 de Hollywood Boulevard. *Durante décadas, Mickey ha competido con la estrella de la Warner Bros, Bugs Bunny, por ser el dibujo animado más popular. Pero en 1988, en uno de los momentos históricos de la animación, ambos compartieron una escena en la película de Robert Zemeckis ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?. Warner y Disney firmaron un acuerdo en el que se especificaba que cada personaje saldría exactamente el mismo tiempo en pantalla, hasta el último microsegundo. *Su último cortometraje hasta la fecha ha sido Runaway Brain, estrenado en 1995. En 2004 apareció en un largometraje estrenado directamente en vídeo llamado Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (Los tres mosqueteros) y en el largo de animación digital Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Mickey nunca ha aparecido en un largometraje que no esté basado en una obra clásica de la literatura universal. *Muchos programas de televisión se centran en la figura de Mickey, como los recientes Mickey Mouse Works (1999—2000), Disney's House of Mouse (2001—2003) y Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006). *Mickey fue nombrado el Grand Marshal of the Tournament of Roses Parade en el día de Año Nuevo de 2005. Videojuegos Como otros famosos personajes, Mickey ha protagonizado numerosos video juegos, como Mickey Mousecapade, Mickey Mania, Mickey's Ultimate Challenge, Disney's Magical Quest, Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands, entre otros. A partir del 2000, la serie Disney's Magical Quest fue trasladada a Game Boy Advance, mientras Mickey hacia su entrada en la era de los 128 bits con Disney's Magical Mirror, un titulo infantil de Nintendo GameCube. Kingdom Hearts .]] Mickey es uno de los personajes principales de los videojuegos de ''Kingdom Hearts, es el rey del Castillo Disney/Ciudad Disney y presta su ayuda a Sora. Mickey posee su propia Llave Espada, con el llavero "Cadena del Reino" identica a la de Sora, pero con los colores invertidos y es la Llave Espada del reino de la ocuridad. Al final de Kingdom Hearts, él y Sora cierran la puerta a la oscuridad, pero él se queda al otro lado con Riku, en la oscuridad. En Kingdom Hearts II, Sora y sus amigos encuentran a Mickey en Bastión Hueco y él les proporciona mucha información. En varias batallas de jefes finales de KH2, si Sora cae en la batalla, hay una posibilidad de manejar a Mickey y seguir luchando, aunque luego él hace revivir a Sora. La voz de Mickey Gran parte de la personalidad de Mickey se debe a su tímida voz en tono falsete. Desde sus primeras palabras en The Karnival Kid, el propio Walt Disney prestó su voz a Mickey, tarea de la que estaba muy orgulloso (se dice que Carl Stalling y Clarence Nash actuaron como actores de voz sin acreditar en algunos de los cortos). Sin embargo, hacia 1946 Walt Disney estaba demasiado ocupado para encargarse personalmente de prestar su voz a Mickey (se especuló que su adicción al tabaco había perjudicado su voz durante años), y durante la grabación de Mickey and the Beanstalk (un fragmento de Fun and Fancy Free) la voz de Mickey fue transferida al músico de Disney y actor Jim MacDonald (en la música original final se pueden oír las dos voces). MacDonald puso la voz de Mickey durante los siguientes cortometrajes, y para proyectos publicitarios y televisivos, hasta su retirada a mediados de los años setenta. Mientras que Walt volvió a usar su voz con Mickey para las introducciones del Mickey Mouse Club original entre 1954 y 1959 y para el episodio Fourth Anniversary Show de la serie para televisión Disneyland, emitido el 11 de setiembre de 1958. En 1983, con Mickey's Christmas Carol, se produjo el estreno de Wayne Allwine como voz de Mickey hasta ahora. Curiosamente la esposa de Allwine es Russi Taylor, voz habitual de Minnie Mouse. Les Perkins puso la voz de Mickey en el especial Down and Out with Donald Duck, de 1987. Derechos de autor Mucha gente cree erroneamente que el personaje de Mickey Mouse está protegido solo por derechos de autor, pero en realidad Mickey, como la mayoría de personajes de Disney, está protegido como marca registrada (™''' o '''®), y como todas las marcas registradas sus derechos son perpetuos siempre que el dueño las use comercialmente. En el caso de que un dibujo de Disney estuviera en el dominio público, los propios personajes seguirían como marca registrada y su uso se consideraría "no autorizado". Sin embargo, dentro de Estados Unidos, la Copyright Term Extension Act (tambien llamada Mickey Mouse Protection Act, a raíz de la persistente presión de The Walt Disney Company) asegura que trabajos como los primeros dibujos de Mickey Mouse dejarán de estar protegidos por derechos de autor en algun tiempo. The Walt Disney Company ha puesto especial empeño en proteger a Mickey Mouse como marca registrada, al estar tan asociada la imagen del ratón con la propia empresa. En 1989, Disney demandó a tres guarderías de Hallandale, Florida, por tener en sus paredes dibujos de Mickey y de otros personajes de Disney. Los dibujos tuvieron que ser borrados, y una compañía rival, Universal Studios, permitió que se pintaran algunos de sus propios personajes. Farfur En 2007, un clon de Mickey mouse llamado Farfur fue usado en el programa de televisión Los Pioneros del Mañana, que se emite en el canal oficial del grupo Hamás, partido gobernante de Palestina, Al-Aqsa TV. En el programa se adoctrina a los niños con frases como: Estamos poniendo contigo la primera piedra para el dominio del mundo bajo el poder islámico. ... Debes ser cuidadoso con tus oraciones e ir a la mezquita para tus cinco rezos diarios ... hasta que dominemos el mundo. El ministro de Información de palestina retiró el programa para revisar su contenido el 11 de mayo, pero continuó emitiendose. Finalmente el 29 de junio el personaje de Farfur fue "asesinado" por un actor disfrazado de soldado israelí, al que Farfur llama "terrorista" mientras Sara, la niña que presenta el programa declama: Farfur ha sido martirizado mientras defendía su tierra ... ha sido asesinado por los asesinos de niños. La hija de Walt Disney, Diane Disney Miller, dijo que Hamás era el "mal en estado puro" por usar a Mickey Mouse para adoctrinar en el radicalismo islámico a los niños. Mickey Mouse en otras lenguas } |- !Idioma !Nombre |- |Alemán|| Micky Maus |- |Árabe|| ميكي ماوس (meekee maws)http://www.altahara.com/vb/showthread.php?t=10259 |- |Búlgaro|| Мики Маус (Miki Maus)http://www.az-deteto.com/index.php?id=206 |- |Checo|| Mickey Mousehttp://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/czech-republic/mickey-mouse/, después Myšák Mickeyhttp://www.dvdedice.cz/dvd-filmy/animovany/mysak-mickey-co-se-stalo-o-vanocich-i-13843/ |- |Chino|| 米老鼠 (pinyin mǐ lǎoshǔ) o 米奇 (mǐqí) |- |Coreano|| 미키 마우스 (Miki Mauseu) |- |Croata|| Miki Maus |- |Danés|| Mickey Mouse, Mikkel Mus |- |Eslovaco|| Myšiak Miky |- |Esloveno|| Miki Miška |- |Esperanto|| Miĉjo Muso |- |Estonio|| Miki Hiirhttp://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/estonia/miki-hiir/ |- |Finés|| Mikki Hiiri |- |Francés|| Mickey Mouse |- |Griego|| Mikυ Μαους |- |Hebreo|| מיקי מאוס (Mīqī Maus) |- |Holandés|| Mickey Mouse |- |Húngaro|| Miki egér |- |Indonesio|| Miki Tikus |- |Islandés|| Mikki Mús |- |Italiano|| Topolino |- |Japonés|| Mikkii Mausu (ミッキーマウス),Miki Kuchi |- |Letón|| Mikimauss |- |Lituano|| Peliukas Mikis |- |Macedonio|| Мики Маус (Mikki Maus) |- |Noruego|| Mikke Mus |- |Polaco|| Myszka Miki |- |Portugués (Portugal)|| Rato Mickey |- |Portugués (Brasil)|| Mickey Mouse |- |Ruso|| Микки Маус (Mikki Maus |- |Serbio|| Мики Маус (Miki Maus) |- |Sueco|| Musse Pigg |- |Tailandés|| มิคกี้ เมาส์ |- |Turco|| Miki Fare |} Filmografía *''Plane Crazy'' (1928) - Primer corto de Mickey producido. *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) - Primera aparición (en orden de estreno). *''Haunted House'' (1929) *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) - Primera aparición de Pluto. *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) - Primera aparición de Goofy. *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''The Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) - Primera aparición del Pato Donald en un corto de Mickey. *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) - Primer corto con el trío Mickey/Donald/Goofy. *''The Band Concert'' (1935) - Primer corto de Mickey en color. *''Mickey's Garden'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Thru the Mirror'' (1936) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''Brave Little Tailor'' (1938) *''The Pointer'' (1939) - Primera aparición de Mickey en su diseño actual. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (1940, fragmento de Fantasía) *''The Little Whirlwind'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) - Último corto de Mickey hasta 1947. *''Mickey y las Judías Mágicas'' (1947, fragmento de Fun and Fancy Free) *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) - Primer corto desde 1942. *''Mickey Down Under'' (1948) *''Mickey y la Foca'' (1948) *''The Simple Things'' (1953) - Último corto de Mickey como producciones regulares. *''Una Navidad con Mickey'' (1983) - Primera aparición de Mickey desde 1953. *''¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?'' (1988, estrella invitada) *''El Príncipe y el Mendigo'' (1990, interpretando dos papeles) *''Goofy e Hijo'' (1995, cameo) *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) *''Mickey Descubre la Navidad'' (1999) *''La Navidad Mágica de Mickey'' (2001) *''El Club de los Villanos'' (2001) *''El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata!'' (2004, cameo) *''Mickey, Donald y Goofy: Los Tres Mosqueteros'' (2004) *''Mickey: la mejor Navidad'' (2004) Videojuegos *''Sorcerer's Aprendice'' *''Mickey's Space Adventure'' *''Mickey Mousecapade'' *''Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game'' *''Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' *''QuackShot starring Donald Duck'' *''Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker'' *''Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' *''The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse'' *''World of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck'' *''Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' *''The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse'' *''Mickey's Ultimate Challenge'' *''Mickey Mania'' *''Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald'' *''The Disney Collection'' *''Mickey's Racing Adventure'' *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' *''Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Dancing Museum'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Mix'' *''Mickey: un día a tope'' *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Disney Sports Skateboarding'' *''Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys'' *''Disney's Party'' *''Disney Sports Snowboarding'' *''Disney's Hide and Sneak'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' *''Disney TH!NK Fast'' *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *''Epic Mickey'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Galería Ver también *Universo de Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney